helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Same1 = Aoi Sports Car no Otoko / Akai Nikkichou (2000) |Next1 = Chu! Natsu Party / Summer Reggae! Rainbow / Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (2001) }} Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (黄色いお空でBOOM BOOM BOOM; BOOM BOOM BOOM in the Yellow Sky) is the first and only single released by the 2000 Hello! Project shuffle unit Kiiro 5, released on March 8, 2000.. It was used as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase!. The single reached #3 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for ten weeks, selling 475,970 copies. It also reached #53 on the yearly Oricon charts for 2000.That earned Kiiro 5 2nd place in the shuffle competition. "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" appears on the compilation albums Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ and Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best. The PV appears on DVD The Ki Ao Aka, Petit Best DVD, and Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best. Kiiro 5 members Heike Michiyo and Abe Natsumi released solo versions of this single on their albums For ourself ~Single History~ and Hitoribocchi, respectively. Tracklist #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM #Hello! no Theme (Kiiro 5 version) (Hello!のテーマ(黄色5 Version); Hello!'s Theme Song) #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (Instrumental) Featured Members *Abe Natsumi *Heike Michiyo *Yasuda Kei *RuRu *Ayaka Single Information :All lyrics and composition by Tsunku ;Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM *Arrangement: Kono Shin ;Hello! no Theme (Kiiro 5 version) *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki Concert Performances ;Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" - Heike Michiyo *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ - Coconuts Musume, Inaba Atsuko with Hello! Project Kids *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Tanaka Reina, Miyoshi Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~ - Abe Natsumi (part of a medley) *2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Sainen Mia *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Fukuda Kanon, Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Noguchi Kurumi *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 475,970 Comments Michiyo said in an interview a few months after the release: “''I really like the song because it reminds me of springtime. When I was asked to join the unit, I couldn’t believe it. But it was a great opportunity for me to be a part of a major project by Hello! old name for Hello! Project , as well as learning new choreography, which I never get to do as a solo artist. I also liked the fact that I was able to listen to other member’s vocals in a close proximity, so I’m glad I did it.” '''Tsunku’s comments:' "I’ve held a special event for those who have been very supportive of Michiyo Heike, Morning Musume, Taiyo To Ciscomoon, and Coconut Musume. It’s like an event to return favors to the fans. Last summer and this January, we’ve held the collective concerts. I felt very special when I saw the members who seldom saw each other gathered together and made efforts to create one great show. My theme for this time is, “How do I express the same energy into the sound?” The unit consists of Michiyo Heike, Abe and Yasuda from Morning Musume, RuRu from Taiyo To Ciscomoon, Ayaka from Coconut Musume. Normally, they are considered as the skilled vocalists in their own groups. By putting them together in one group, more competitive, energetic and stimulating atmosphere was created. This unit is about soul-classic dance music. In another words, I’ve combined the good quality of Morning Musume and Taiyo To Ciscomoon together. When you listen to their song, you’ll feel like having lots of fun. They have really good choreography as well." Trivia * 1st press: one out of three trading cards * The B-side is the opening and ending theme to Hello! Project’s talk show Hello! Morning. It is originally sung by all the girls, but the version on this single is sung by only the girls in the group. * Kanjani8's Ookura Tadayoshi sang Kiiro 5's Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM at Nagoya Dome in July 2019.https://twitter.com/davidguuuuuy/status/1153186517193392130Kanjani8's Ookura Tadayoshi sang Kiiro 5's Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM at Nagoya Dome See Also *DVD The Ki Ao Aka References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM Category:2000 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Kiiro 5 Category:Only Single Category:Platinum Certification